


Reaffirmance

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [30]
Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when Kotaki could not help but fear that he had crossed some invisible line. And this was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaffirmance

Kotaki loved to tease and to be teased. He could not help it. Such actions were natural to him. It pulsed through his veins. It was in his Osakan blood. He especially loved to tease his groupmates. West was love. West was life. West was family. And at the heart of their wonky family was their mutual love for comedy and jokes. However, there were times when he could not help but fear that he had crossed some invisible line. And this was one of them.

Kotaki had made one too many jokes about Kiriyama’s weight and while the tanned man had laughed it off during the filming, the faint frown line just above his right eye brow, imperceptible unless trained to look for it, had remained.

Kotaki honestly had not meant it. But he was the one who said it and now he gulped as he closed the distance between him and his senior in the dressing room corridor. As he reached Kiriyama, he lightly touched the older man’s right forearm with his head hung in silent apology.

He expected anger or sadness or even tiredness from his senior. However, Kiriyama merely turned around, gave him a bright smile before gathering Kotaki into a one arm hug and leading him into West’s dressing room, washing away all his insecurities.

“Good job there today Nozomu.”


End file.
